<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Price by GenKay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175355">The Price</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenKay/pseuds/GenKay'>GenKay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Cliffhangers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Resentment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenKay/pseuds/GenKay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the singer said, you can’t always get what you want. Johnny thought he could have it all, but it only takes a moment to lose it all. To keep something, you have to give something else up and now Johnny had to figure out what - or who - he could live without.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Johnny’s reaction at the end of season 2 really bugged me. So I decided to write a fic to follow it up. </p><p>I'll be keeping the chapters short this time...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One moment. For one glorious moment he’d had it all. Everything he’d ever wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things weren’t perfect ofcourse - they never were. Like being at odds with LaRusso again… But he could’ve lived with that. Hell, he’d been living with hating LaRusso and LaRusso hating him for decades and he had no problem living with it to the end of his days. Everything else, though, was as good as he could’ve ever hoped for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dojo was doing well - new students still coming in every week. Kreese was gone from his life. For good, this time. His students were learning about honor - about being good people. Like Miguel returning that medal of honor to Miyagi-Do. He finally had enough money to afford nice things for the first time in his life - money of his own that was. And he had somehow convinced a beautiful, good woman to date him despite being way out of his league. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he had Robby back. Not all the way, but they were mending fences. Robby was giving him a second chance to be a father and Johnny was determined not to screw it up this time by saying or doing the wrong thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d lost his dojo. Kreese had stolen it right from under him. His own students had betrayed him. Carmen didn’t want anything to do with him. He wasn’t sure whether Miguel was going to make it. And Robby…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d lost everything, but losing Robby like that was the worst. Despite all the anger and the cutting words directed his way, Johnny had held out hope that Robby would get over that one day. That it was just a phase and Robby would grow up to realize that Johnny did love him. That they’d reconcile and have a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Robby had used that against him. Dangled the lure in front of him only to snatch it away as soon as he’d reached for it - along with everything else. Johnny could no longer hold out hope for them anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny swayed on his feet, trying to gather the courage to open his front door. Robby would be back by now, waiting for him and Johnny didn’t know what to say. He’d been avoiding this was hours - going to Cobra-Kai, going to the beach, drinking himself into a stupor - but he couldn’t anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One after the other, the scenarios ran through his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You really hate me that much?” He was asking. “You hate me enough to hurt Miguel just to get back at me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.” Robby replied, staring at him mercilessly. “I really do hate you. And you have no one to blame for that other than yourself.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny shook his head vigorously, trying to clear his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, dad? Are you proud of me now?” Robby was sneering at him. “You always said that winning was the only thing that mattered. Well, I won. I took out your best student.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out to the door, fumbling with the keys, trying to find the hole to put it in.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You wanted to win that badly? Was that it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I had to win. At any cost. Like you did at the tournament.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No - I didn’t… I changed all that. I taught them better.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s loser talk. And that’s why you’ll always be a loser.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny almost turned the knob, but drew back his hand at the last second.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Robby, why? Why would you do something like this?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“To get back at you. That’s what it has always been about. Don’t you see that yet? You were never around for me and you are gonna pay for that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Johnny turned the knob and opened the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Empty. The house was dark and empty - just like he’d left it this morning. Robby wasn’t back yet. Johnny sighed in relief, stumbling inside. He didn’t bother turning on the lights as he tripped his way to his bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he should go looking for Robby. The kid really should’ve been back by now, right? But he didn’t have the energy for that right now. He didn’t have it in him to face the angry sneers and the barbed tongue. Robby probably didn’t want anything to do with him anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhausted and emotionally drained, Johnny fell on his bed and fell into a dreamless slumber. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Johnny woke up with his head pounding like someone had taken a hammer to it while he slept. He’d been drinking last night, he realized. And heavily. He hadn’t gotten this drunk since… since he found out that Robby wsa training with LaRusso. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Robby…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny sat up as memories of yesterday came flooding back to him. The school fight, Miguel in the hospital, Kreese… it all came rushing back, reminding him why he’d gotten drunk in the first place. Maybe it was that - combined with the hangover - that made his stomach turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny barely made it to the bathroom before throwing up in the toilet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head was pounding like a drum and there was a bitter aftertaste in his mouth that he really wanted to brush off, but he still stood there, leaning with his hand against the wall. He knew he wasn’t done yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second wave hit him moments later, making his stomach clench painfully as acid and bile rose through him. Johnny squeezed his eyes shut, tearing up, as he emptied himself into the bowl once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he waited for the next wave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A breakfast of greasy eggs, sausages and toast left him feeling a lot better. Though in truth, there was no better cure for a hangover than hair of the dog. He sighed in relief as he felt the thrumming in his temples subside. And after finishing off his first beer of the day, it felt like he was almost ready to face the world again </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Face what? There is nothing out there left for you. No one wants to see you right now - not Carmen, not Miguel, not your students… or your son. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny started on his second beer of the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He could’ve atleast called, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Johnny thought, irritated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Even if it was just to gloat. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby wasn’t done punishing him, apparently. As if hurting Miguel and costing him his dojo and his relationship wasn’t enough. He was deliberately staying away, not letting Johnny know that he was fine. He <em>wanted</em> to see him suffer. Force <em>him</em> to come crawling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Johnny wasn’t going to do that. Not this time. Robby had screwed up - big time. And he was the one who’d have to come begging for forgiveness. Even if it was just over the phone, he’d have to be the one to call first and say he was sorry. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he did…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought hadn’t occurred to him before, but Johnny </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>dead to the world for most of last night. Maybe Robby had called, left him a message and Johnny simply hadn’t known it yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny looked around, searching for his phone. Had he put it in for charging? No, he’d been too wasted last night for that. He must have left it in his pockets. He went to the washbasket, digging out yesterday’s clothes and went through them, ignoring the stink of vomit clinging to them. But the pockets were all empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that sand?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Belatedly, he remembered - he’d throw his phone into the sea, along with the keys to his car. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nice going, asshat. Now you don’t even know if he called and you can’t even go looking for him. Real smart move there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny wasn’t going to make a fool of himself, wandering the streets and shouting Robby’s name. His son would simply have to come back on his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knock on the door was a relief, even though Johnny already knew it wasn’t Robby. The double-tap was too firm and authoritative to be him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this the residence of John Lawrence?” The uniformed officer - Kelley, judging by his nametag - asked. “Father of Robert Keene?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s me.” Johnny replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never had the best relationship with law-enforcement. It was like those guys lived to make his life miserable. Those stooges in blue didn’t have the balls to go after any real criminals, so they settled for going after small fry like him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, seeing this guy was a relief because that explained why Robby wasn’t back yet. Ofcourse he’d be in trouble with the cops after what he did. They must have arrested him and put him in a cell and that’s why he hadn’t come back. Sure, they might have tried calling him since Robby was a minor, but since Johnny had lost his phone…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was alright, though. A night in jail might teach Robby something about actions and consequences. And Johnny could go pick him up now and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your son here?” Kelley asked. “We need to ask him some questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny blinked, taking a moment to understand. So they didn’t have Robby after all?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He replied numbly. “He’s not here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time you saw him?” The officer followed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesterday.” Had it only been that long? “When I dropped him off at school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Kelley jotted something down. “You don’t mind if I come inside and take a look, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t believe me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Johnny realized. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He thinks I’m hiding Robby under the bed or something. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, not like it’s the first time a cop hasn’t believed me…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knock yourself out.” Johnny shrugged, letting the guy in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny stood by with beer in hand as he watched Officer Kelley go through his small apartment. He’d told the guy he’d find nothing, but he insisted on looking inside every cupboard and under every bed. Johnny watched him, bored, as he whispered something into the radio on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t look like...” Kelley started, musing. And then he cleared his throat. “Sir, does your son live with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Live with him? Robby had spent two nights with there, but did that mean he lived with Johnny?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Johnny replied flatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelley nodded, satisfied with the answer. It confirmed what he’d suspected upon seeing the barren room with packed boxes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, do you… know what’s going on?” The officer asked him, frowning. “What your son did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny almost laughed out loud at that. “Yeah, I know. The kid he almost killed is a student of mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelley nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby is in big trouble, alright?” He said. “I’m sure your instinct as a father is to cover for him, but you can’t protect him from this. It’s in his best interest to turn himself in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny huffed in frustration. He should be used to being disbelieved and mistrusted by now, but it never seemed to get any easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not covering for him.” Johnny snapped, scowling. “We don’t exactly get along. And he hasn’t come back since yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Kelley nodded. “Do you have any idea where he might be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny paused. Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>Robby be? He had to have spent the night somewhere, right? His mom was god-knew-where and they’d lost the apartment they’d been renting. And he’d been living with LaRusso over the summer but after the fight the other day…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can check with Daniel Larusso.” Johnny replied, thinking about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, that made sense. LaRusso might’ve been pissed, but after the fight… He did seem to care about Robby. Genuinely. And Robby would rather go to him if he was in trouble instead of coming to Johnny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Auto guy?” Kelley’s face scrunched up in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby has been living with him the whole summer.” Johnny shrugged. “He would’ve gone back there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Kelley nodded, satisfied with the answer. “If you hear from him...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny glowered as he shut the door behind the officer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ofcourse Robby went back to LaRusso instead of coming to his own father. The kid did hate him after all. But he’d be back. He’d have no choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because LaRusso wasn’t going to take him back - that much was Johnny certain of. Daniel LaRusso was a hypocritical, judgmental, self-righteous asshole and there were no second chances as far as he was concerned. After what Robby had done and the trouble he was in, he’d see that there was no place for him in Daniel’s life anymore. LaRusso might let him stay the night, but he’d get rid of him soon enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when he did, Robby would have to come knocking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny opened his third beer and sat down on the couch, waiting for that knock. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sunlight hit his eyes painfully. Johnny groaned, waking up to a throbbing head once more. He’d passed out on the couch some time last evening, surrounded by empty beer cans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby still wasn’t back. Johnny checked the bedroom to make sure, before making his way back to the kitchen to get himself something to eat. He ignored the mumbles coming out of the TV as he put some cheese and baloney between pieces of bread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The news was still on, he saw out of the corner of his eye. He’d switched it on yesterday about an hour after Officer Kelley had left and he’d gotten frustrated staring at the door and waiting for Robby to come back. And he’d found the news covering what had been dubbed the High School Riot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The TV-pundits were all condemning the violence, ofcourse. Debating at length about everything from the moral decay of the society to the pervasive influence of video-games. No one actually knew what was going on, however. Some thought it was a school-shooter type situation - some disturbed kid lashing out at their peers. Others thought it was a gang war - rival drug dealing gangs of the school fighting over turf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny had rolled his eyes, turning down the volume to a low murmur and more or less tuning out their bickering. The TV was still on, but the news had changed. Something about some guy getting shot in a bad neighborhood and the evils of police brutality. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Figures, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Johnny thought munching on his food. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They were already bored of the thing that had destroyed his life. It was literally yesterday’s news and they were onto something new now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny frowned a little as his eye caught the highlight at the bottom of the screen. He rubbed them and squinted to get a better look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SCHOOL RIOT SUSPECT SHOT DEAD BY COPS”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What suspect? They couldn’t mean…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny turned up the volume. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... while the commissioner insisted that the shooting was justified.” The reporter was saying. “The suspect assaulted the officer in an attempt to escape and the officer acted in self-defence. However, given the age of the suspect, this has led to a resurgence if calls for...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a rewind button on the remote and Johnny pressed it desperately to get more context. Nothing happened - it wasn’t a recording after all. He sat up, listening with bated breath for more information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The details are still coming in, but there is some speculation that the suspect may have been involved in the West Valley High school riot. The authorities haven’t revealed the identity of the victim yet, but eyewitnesses identify him as a white male, teenager, with long hair, wearing a blue t-shirt and...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, it wasn’t Robby. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>be Robby. Robby had been wearing a blue hoodie, not a blue t-shirt. There was a difference. And Robby was at LaRusso’s anyway, looking for new ways to punish him because he hated him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I never hated you, dad. I was pissed that you never wanted me around. Guess, you got your wish.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I didn’t want this. I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>don’t </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>want this. Don’t let it be true. Please don’t let it be true. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny stood up, breathing hard. He was being ridiculous. Robby was safe and sound with LaRusso and he was going to prove it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got some nerve showing your face around here.” LaRusso snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny hadn’t waited around nervously this time. After practically running all the way there, he’d headed straight to the door to knock. The door had still opened before he’d gotten there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m not here to fight, alright?” Johnny replied, backing up a little. “Just tell me that Robby’s alright and I’ll be on my way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel’s brow furrowed. “He’s not here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That can mean a number of things. Maybe he’s just out with friends. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“When will he be back?” Johnny asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something like guilt flashed through LaRusso’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny - I haven’t seen him.” Daniel said. “Not since that day at your house. Cops came looking for him yesterday and I told them he was with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s still not true. There were still a thousand possibilities, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe… his mom...” Johnny searched his mind for an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shannon’s in rehab.” Daniel told him. “Are you telling me that Robby has been missing since the school fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny nodded dumbly. He hadn’t thought of it like that. He’d just assumed… but he should’ve made sure. Done something sooner. If only he had - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel slammed the door in his face and Johnny just stared at it. He deserved it, he guessed. After abandoning Robby like that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The door flew open and Daniel brushed past him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go.” He said, curtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?” Johnny asked numbly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To find Robby, ofcourse.” Daniel replied, looking at him like he was crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I got that. But </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>where</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He wasn’t at the dojo. That had been Daniel’s brilliant idea - that Robby might’ve sneaked in there after he’d shut the place down. But the place was empty and it’d clearly been empty. They were left with no choice other than to go to the cops and confirm Johnny’s worst fears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not him.” Daniel said, looking at his phone as Johnny tried to move the car in front of them with his mind. It felt like they’d been stuck in traffic or hours. “The kid from the news, it’s not Robby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” Johnny asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are saying that there is some drug connection.” Daniel explained, his eyes glued to the screen. “The kid was selling drugs when the cops tried to arrest him. Robby doesn’t do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny’s stomach clenched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He used to.” He said, slowly. “He got involved with some dirtbags and...” He left the rest unsaid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… why would he go back to that?” Daniel said, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because he had no one else to turn to, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Johnny realized. <em>He needed money and h</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>e felt like there was nowhere left for him to go. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“He should’ve come back.” Daniel insisted, lost in his own thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or we could’ve gone looking for him.” Johnny added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel sighed, frustrated. He was going through the same emotions as he had, Johnny realized. Anger, fear, concern… regret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If anything happens to that kid...” Daniel trailed off. “You really did it this time, Johnny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s blaming </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>me</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey - my student did the right thing. He showed mercy in the fight. Wasn’t that what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were supposed to be teaching Robby?” Johnny shot back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel ignored the last part. “Great - one out of a dozen of your students didn’t turn out to be a total asshole.” He replied. “Awesome track record there. And he still started the fight. None of this would’ve happened if he hadn’t taken advantage of Sam that night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miguel would never do that.” Johnny replied indignantly. “Your daughter was probably the one who...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shut up after a glare from LaRusso. Fathers and their daughters were a topic full of landmines and you didn’t want to go there unless you were prepared for a fight. And he wasn’t - not now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, none of that matters now.” Johnny said, bitterly. “I’m done with Cobra Kai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally.” Daniel scoffed. “If only you’d shut it down before - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not shut down.” Johnny corrected. “I’m out, but Kreese is taking over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel stared at him, wordlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This wasn’t what I wanted, okay?” Johnny explained. “But Kreese got to my students. Convinced them that I wasn’t looking out for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he’s not “gone for good”, after all?” Daniel said, scowling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guy’s a cockroach.” Johnny shrugged. “But that doesn’t matter right now. We need to focus on finding Robby first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frustrated, Daniel blared the horn. It didn’t make the car in front of them move, dammit if it didn’t feel good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t Robby after all. The kid from the news turned out to be someone completely different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like a figgin’ game of telephone.” Officer Kelley told them. “Some moron somewhere says the two things </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>be connected, the media runs with the speculation and suddenly, everyone and their mother is convinced it’s the same guy. The kid who died didn’t even go to West Valley High.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny still should’ve felt bad. A kid was dead, after all. Somebody’s son. The guy was probably where Johnny had been moments ago - going insane with grief and worry, wondering where he went wrong, praying for another chance. Johnny should’ve felt bad for the guy, but right now, all he felt was relief that it wasn’t his kid who was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still haven’t found Robby.” Kelley added. “And it would be better for everyone - including him - if he turns himself in peacefully. It’d lend a lot of weight to making a case for leniency.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like you care. You just want us to make your job easier.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll make sure he does.” Daniel said, nodding. “As soon as we find him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got in touch with his mother, but she hasn’t seen him either.” Kelley told them. “Are there any other relatives he might go to for help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both looking at him for answers, Johnny realized. And he wasn’t sure how to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My step-dad Sid has money. Robby might go to him.” Johnny thought out loud. “But Sid wouldn’t help him. He’d turn him in right away. I don’t have any other relatives and Shannon...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shannon had parents, right? Were they still part of her life? Did Robby know them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelley didn’t wait for him to complete. He had already taken notes and gotten what he’d wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we’ll follow up on that.” He said. “We’ll get in touch if we find something.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you sure that Robby wouldn’t go to your dad’s?” Daniel asked again as they got into the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny shook his head firmly. “I don’t think Robby even remembers the guy.” He said. “They haven’t seen each-other since he was three and...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny trailed off. Could he be wrong about this? After all, he wasn’t exactly up-to-date on whom Robby had been talking to. It was possible…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No - he might not know Robby like he wished he did, but he did know Sid. And the old bastard would never put up with him. If the cops came knocking, he’d turn Robby in right away and the best he’d do would be to bail him out. Johnny could let the cops go down that particular dead end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we need to try and get in his head.” Daniel mused out loud. “He’s a kid. He’s hurt and scared and alone. Where would you go if you were in his shoes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To Cobra Kai.” Johnny scoffed. “That place was always like a home to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home - yes.” Daniel nodded. “He might’ve gone home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t have a home.” Johnny told him. “He lost the apartment they were living in and… you kicked him out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel looked down at his hands and sighed regretfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was still his home, right?” Daniel said quietly. “He might’ve...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was worth a shot. Better than nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess he’s not here.” Daniel said as they approached the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got x-ray vision now?” Johnny scowled. They hadn’t even knocked yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel rolled his eyes, gesturing at the police tape on the door. “The cops clearly checked the place out. We saw a cop-car drive by when we got here. And tape’s still on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice job, Sherlock. But Robby’s not gonna let something like this stop him.” Johnny retorted as he stood in front of the door. “And neither am I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his leg and kicked the door in, ignoring LaRusso’s shocked expression as he did. He barely felt the tape as he waded through it. The inside of the house was dark and Johnny had to let his eyes adjust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he saw him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby was there, having clearly just jumped up from the couch when Johnny had broken in. He was looking at them, shocked and scared, eyes darting around, trying to find an escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad?” He said, trembling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny didn’t care. He closed the gap between them and pulled his son into a tight hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay.” He mumbled into his hair. “You’re alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel Robby pushing back against him, trying to get free. But Johnny held on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re hurting me.” Robby’s voice was muffled against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny let him go immediately, stepping back and wiping his eyes. He was surprised to find tears there. He took a good look at his son as his vision cleared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby had his shirt off, he saw. And his torso was covered in bruises - on the chest, the side, the ribs. His lip was swollen from a cut, there was another bruise on his forehead and a more spectacular one of his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was hurt too, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Johnny realized. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was in a fight and he got hurt. And he was alone all this time when I should’ve been taking care of him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. LaRusso?” Robby said, as he stepped back and looked between them. “What are you guys doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking for you.” Daniel replied, leaning against the counter in relief. “You scared us half to death, Robby. What are you doing here? Why didn’t you answer your phone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ditched it.” Robby replied sullenly. “Didn’t want the cops using it to track me here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… they checked this place before.” Johnny added. “They didn’t find you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not stupid.” Robby scoffed. “I knew they’d search this place. So I waited until they were done before sneaking in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the tape...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my house, alright.” Robby rolled his eyes. “I know how to sneak into my own house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you sneaking around at all?” Daniel asked. That was the real question here. “Why didn’t you just come home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am home.” Robby replied flatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should’ve come home, Robby.” Johnny said, desperately. “We’ve been going crazy looking for you all morning. Ever since I heard the news...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“News?” Robby asked, curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some kid got shot by the cops yesterday and I thought...” Johnny shook his head, reaching out to touch Robby’s shoulder. “But you are okay. That’s all that matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby drew back from his touch and was looking at him accusingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been here for almost two days and you only gave a shit when you thought I was dead?” He sneered. “Well, I’m alive. So you guys can go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He deserved that. No, he probably deserved worse. But he was done letting Robby push him away in anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are all going.” Johnny said, firmly. “To a hospital first, to get you checked out. And then… to the police station.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby backed away some more in horror. “I’m not turning myself in. Dad, I...” He seemed to have difficulty getting the words out. “I almost killed someone. They’ll put me away forever. I can’t… I can’t...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a scared little kid after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t let that happen.” Daniel reassured him. “We’ll figure something out. We’ll get you a lawyer and it won’t be so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby looked between them, trapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, just let me go.” He pleaded. “I’ll disappear. You’ll never hear from me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I want that?” Johnny asked, incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you?” Robby shot back. “I hurt your favorite student, didn’t I? The guy you cared about the most in the world? Why would you ever want to see me again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you are my son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That never mattered before.” Robby retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny sighed. He probably deserved that one too. But this wasn’t about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know you are scared right now, but we are gonna be with you through this.” Johnny said, trying to be as calm as possible. “It won’t be easy - but we’ll get through this. But if you run… Robby, you’ll be running your whole life. And you’ll never be able to come back. You won’t see us again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby looked down, breathing hard. He wanted to come back, Johnny could see that. He wanted things to be alright again. But he was too afraid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like anyone wants me around.” He said, sullenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true. I want you around. LaRusso wants you around.” Johnny looked at Daniel and he nodded in agreement. “Your mom wants you around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that one was a cheap shot. Using Shannon like that. But Johnny didn’t care - not as long as it convinced Robby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if - what if they put me away for like… 10 years?” He asked, nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll visit you every weekend and I’ll be waiting for you to get out.” Johnny joked. “But that’s not gonna happen, okay? I’ll do everything I can to make sure this doesn’t mess up your life. I’ll protect you this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It broke Johnny’s heart that the kid even had to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m your dad.” He replied. “And that’s what dads do.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Brick by brick, stone by stone, he was going to build it all back up again. He’d lost it all and maybe he’d never get it all back. But it wasn’t the first time life had taken everything away from him and he’d rebuilt before. So he was going to do it  again and do it right this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it all started with Robby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LaRusso proved as good as his word. He got Robby the best juvenile defense attorney money could buy. Even so, Robby was still in a lot of trouble and they were still looking at a long fight ahead of them. And Johnny was ready for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t expecting it to be this easy though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Community service? That’s it?” He asked, flabbergasted. “How the hell did you wrangle that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t all, actually. Robby had to take anger management classes and this was going on his record. But considering what they thought would be the worst case scenario…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good at my job, that’s how.” David smirked. “You got lucky kid. I don’t take cases like this. Too small for me. But LaRusso gave me a good deal on a car, so...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but the trial hasn’t even started yet.” Robby said, similarly stunned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trials are for chumps. Don’t believe what you see on TV.” David shrugged. “This stuff is settled way before you get to court. I had a few drinks with the DA - told him how bad it’d look for his record if he went after a kid. Especially after that police shooting. And that if he took this to trial, I’d be bringing up all the other kids that got away scot free. But, if he went easy on you, he’d get a nice donation from LaRusso to his election campaign. Which Daniel agreed to. Another dinner with the judge and the matter was settled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once, Johnny was thankful for the corrupt system. Robby had never gotten a fair shake before, so why shouldn’t things be unfair in his favor for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… that’s it then?” Robby asked, still trying to believe it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No - that’s not it. You still have to follow the rules of the deal. Got it.” David said sternly. “A court-appointed social worker would be checking in on you to make sure you do. And no more fighting. You hurt another kid and you won’t get off this easy next time. Toe the line from now on. You do that and you’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would. Johnny was going to make sure of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their problems didn’t exactly end there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny had to find a new job now and he couldn’t go back to karate. He was back to working construction - long days, hard hours, backbreaking work and a crew-chief who was an asshole. But atleast he wasn’t coming home to an empty apartment everyday and that was good enough for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby couldn’t go back to karate either. Not that Daniel was teaching right now to begin with, but they’d decided that it was better for him to stay away altogether. He still worked at LaRusso Auto - and his responsibilities there increased when Daniel decided to go on that trip to Okinawa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did have to go back to school, however. That was non-negotiable. And the day he went back after the suspension was over was a tense one for everybody. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby played it smart, thankfully. He took full advantage of the increased security at the school. Teachers and newly recruited security guards were keeping a close eye on students and coming down like a ton of bricks on anyone who tried to start a fight. Robby got more than enough death-glares from Johnny’s - now Kreese’s - students, but they weren’t going to try anything with an adult around and Robby always made sure there was atleast one of them around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he made sure to come home or go to work right away after school - not giving anybody the chance to ambush him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the hardest hurdle was Miguel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry for what I did.” Robby told him one day. “I don’t like the guy, but I never wanted to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And I do want to tell him that I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Convincing Carmen proved easier than expected. She still didn’t want to have anything to do with Johnny, but this would be for Miguel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel wasn’t doing well - that much Johnny had gathered from glimpses of him coming and going and whatever tid-bits Rosa deigned to share with him. He would walk again - one day - but probably never as easily as he used to. And he’d never fight again. He was angry and frustrated all the time and he missed Johnny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was miserable - but maybe hearing an apology from Robby would make him feel better?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sorry?” Miguel scowled at Robby. “That’s all you have to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby looked at Johnny helplessly, at loss for what else to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one’s making me do this, okay?” Robby tried again. “And I know it doesn’t change what I did. I don’t expect you to forgive me either. I just thought that maybe hearing that I’m sorry would make you feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel barked out a laugh. “You think it’s that easy, asshole?” He sneered. “That you can just say you are sorry and make everything better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miggy! We talked about this.” Carmen said, gently, but firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel flushed at the reproach and then nodded, sullenly. He pulled himself off the couch, leaning heavily on his crutches, but refused to take any help from Carmen or Johnny. He limped his way to Robby and then grudgingly held out his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then pulled it back as soon as Robby reached for it, pushing him instead. Robby barely stumbled back a step and that seemed to make Miguel even angrier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck this! And fuck you and your apology!” Miguel snarled. “This isn’t over. I will get better one day and when I do, I’m coming for you. Until then, stay the fuck away from me!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The reckoning for Robby came faster than they’d anticipated. Johnny returned from work one day to find him on the couch, holding an ice-pack to his ribs and groaning in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” He asked, rushing to his side. “Who did this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think?” Robby scoffed, peering at him through his black eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miguel wouldn’t...” Johnny started. But then he remembered the words he’d said. He’d convinced himself that they were simply spoken in anger - that Miguel would feel differently once he was better but maybe not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel wasn’t better, however. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>have done this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No - it was Hawk and others.” Robby agreed. “I’ve had a target on my back since the day I went back there. I was bound to slip up eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny winced as he examined his son’s injuries. Bruised ribs, black eye, bloodied lip - but nothing seemed broken atleast. It could’ve been worse. A lot worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you wanna handle this?” Johnny asked, holding his chin up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were your students.” Robby shrugged. “I’ll leave that up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny considered it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s there to consider? They beat up your son. Go over there and kick their asses. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They are just kids. My students. I got them into this. I brought Kreese into their lives. This is as much my fault as theirs. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So fucking what? You promised you’d protect him. For once, keep your promise. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to. But… is this really the way…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let it go.” Johnny said, hesitating. “They wanted payback for what happened and they got it. They should leave you alone now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know...” Robby seemed uncertain. “They… weren’t done with me. I somehow managed to get away but… I don’t think they are done yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit. It’s starting all over again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby, I… We can’t start this fight again.” Johnny said, pleadingly. “You know how badly it ends. We can’t...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby nodded, dejected. “Guess I’ll just keep getting my ass kicked then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t a solution either and Johnny wanted to put his fist through the wall to let out his frustration. Whether they fought back or didn’t, it only seemed a matter of time before someone got really hurt again. And it was probably going to be Robby this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should he go to the school? They were taking this crap seriously now. They’d try to deny it, but with Robby’s injuries, it’d be clear who the aggressors were. He could get those kids suspended - maybe even expelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that would just add fuel to the fire. Kreese would use that to make others go after Robby as well and once those kids had nothing left to lose…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could report this to the cops. But the idea of sending those kids to prison. Even if it was juvie…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should he confront Kreese? Threaten him or challenge him? Tell him to tell his students to leave Robby alone or else…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was what Kreese wanted. A war. Kids fighting each-other to prove him right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to think about it.” Johnny said quietly. “Figure out a way to handle this right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby nodded and went back to pressing the icepack to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carmen showed up to his door the next day, dragging a reluctant Miguel behind her, before he could make a decision. She looked both angry and determined as Johnny opened the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby here?” She asked and Johnny nodded. “Good. It’s time to settle this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed her way past him, dragging Miguel in by his arm as Robby came out of the bedroom and watched the exchange in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down. Both of you.” She said firmly in a brooks-no-argument voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys both gave each-other baleful glares before settling down on the couch and Carmen stood over them with folded arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard about what happened yesterday and we are putting an end to it.” She explained. “We’re settling our differences today and whatever problems you have with each-other are going to be over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a problem.” Robby said sullenly. “His friends ganged up on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah - because you like to fight-” Miguel started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Carmen cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her intentions were good, Johnny knew. But this wasn’t something you could resolve by just talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carmen, I know you think talking can solve everything, but - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shut up too.” Carmen turned on him. “This stupid rivalry has gone on long enough. I’m not letting my son grow up in a feud. This ends today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned on Miguel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell them what happened yesterday.” She said, sternly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel sighed in defeat. “I got in a fight with Hawk. After he told me what he did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all waited for him to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did talk about it before, okay? A bunch of us paying you back for what you did.” He explained. “But that was just a fantasy. I was venting. I didn’t think Hawk would actually try to do it.” Miguel sighed again. “I kinda yelled at him when he told me. Told him that he was acting dumb. That he was not going to drag me down with him. And he called me a pussy...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel looked at them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want this. Alright?” He finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You expect me to believe that? That you didn’t enjoy hearing about it?” Robby was skeptical. “You’ve had it out for me from day one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were trying to move in on my girlfriend.” Miguel replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t belong to you.” Robby shot back. “She can go out with whoever she wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That goes both ways, buddy.” Miguel snapped. “If that’s what you think, then you shouldn’t have a problem with her making out with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t - </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>that’s what she wants.” Robby sneered. “But I wasn’t going to let you take advantage of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t - ” Miguel started hotly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ENOUGH!” Carmen shouted, pinching the bridge of her nose. “This is about a girl? About Sam?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both looked at each-other uncertainly and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys!” She huffed in frustration. “You two are fighting over a girl who’s not even interested in either of you anymore. Don’t you see how stupid that is? Miguel - you don’t own your girlfriend, okay? If she wants to break up with you and go out with someone else, then that’s her choice. You can’t blame Robby for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel looked down sullenly. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> take advantage of her.” He mumbled under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby?” Carmen turned towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay - so maybe she still had feelings for you.” He shrugged. “I shouldn’t have assumed...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny looked at them both, half-amused and half-regretful. History was repeating itself. It was the same thing that had happened between him and LaRusso and they’d had a chance to stop it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, listen.” He spoke up. “I used to think the same way. That I was meant to be with Ali and I lost her because of LaRusso. But the truth was, I lost her because of me. I wasn’t what she wanted me to be and that was all. And it’s the same here - you </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>lost Sam because of what <em>you</em> did, not because of each-other. Got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both nodded sullenly. They clearly weren’t ready to accept it yet, but they would. Once they both thought about it a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good!” Carmen nodded approvingly. “Is there anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Miguel mumbled. “There is the fact that he attacked me after I showed him mercy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was pissed off.” Robby explained. “I didn’t want to lose to a guy who fought dirty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God! Let it go, already.” Miguel rolled his eyes. “It was just a dumb tournament.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it wasn’t just a dumb tournament for me, okay?” Robby retorted. “Winning there actually meant something to me. I needed to prove...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trailed off, looking at them embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Johnny prompted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Robby squirmed, looking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something here. Something really important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby, what is it?” Johnny insisted. “What did you need to prove?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you screwed up.” Robby said, sullenly. “That you should’ve picked me instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That… didn’t make any sense. Johnny waited, telling Robby to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never taught me karate. You opened your dumb dojo and didn’t even tell me about it. Let alone ask me to join.” Robby explained. “You were teaching all these random kids when you wouldn’t even give me the time of day. I wanted to prove that you made a mistake. That I was better than all of your students and if you’d taught me instead...”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t think you wanted to learn from me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Johnny almost said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this wasn’t on Robby. Johnny had actually never made the effort with his son. Never sincerely tried to be a part of his life. How was he supposed to know how badly Johnny had wanted to teach him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Johnny said instead. “Robby, we both know that I’ve screwed up a lot when it comes to you. But that’s not Miguel’s fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well - him fighting dirty is.” Robby said, sullenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t the only one who had a reason to win, okay?” Miguel snapped. And then he saw Carmen glaring at him. “But… I’m sorry about going after your shoulder. Sensei reamed us out for that - if that makes you feel any better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby was surprised at that. He looked at Johnny for confirmation and Johnny nodded in assent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I really am sorry about kicking you over the railing.” Robby added. “I wanted to win but I didn’t want to do… </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If you want to kick my ass for that, I’ll let you. Just you though - not your asshole friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won’t be necessary.” Carmen said immediately. “Right, Miguel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awkward silence hung in the air and Johnny wondered where to go from there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… you really got into a fight with Hawk over me?” Robby asked, curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t about you.” Miguel explained. “Hawk’s my friend, okay? And I don’t want him to turn into an asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough.” Robby shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell into silence once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we supposed to hug now or something?” Miguel asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pass.” Robby scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t offering” Miguel rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright - that’s enough.” Johnny said, standing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d come as far as they could have in one day. The boys weren’t magically going to become best friends after one conversation. It was obvious they still didn’t like each-other. But as long as they weren’t trying to kill each-other, it was good enough for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensei, what are you going to do about others?” Miguel asked. “You can’t leave them with Kreese.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny didn’t want to, but what choice did he have?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They chose Kreese.” He said. “I can’t do anything about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they are your students.” Miguel insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miguel, it’s none of our business anymore.” Carmen interjected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But mom...” Miguel looked around helplessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miguel - what do you want me to do here?” Johnny asked, pleading. “We tried to fight before and look at what happened. It only makes things worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And things are better now?” Miguel returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They made their choice.” Johnny said firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel looked down, upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not all of us got to make one.” He said, quietly. “I didn’t choose Kreese. Neither did Aisha. Or Bert. Or Tim. We didn’t choose Kreese - so why are we being punished?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny didn’t have an answer for that - but Carmen did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are NOT getting involved again.” She said firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel ignored her. “Hawk calls them traitors for not joining Kreese.” He went on. “He thinks I’m gonna join Cobra Kai too once I’m better - but I’m not. And then I’ll be a traitor too. You think they are not gonna come after us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are better ways to handle this.” Carmen insisted. “Fighting is not the answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom - look at him.” Miguel said, pointing to Robby. “He didn’t want to fight. They got him anyway. I don’t wanna fight my friends either but… we can’t let them keep doing this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen folded her arms and pursed her lips, trying to think of a counterargument. But she had nothing. What Miguel was saying made sense, even though it was impossible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have the money to open a new dojo.” Johnny explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could ask Mr. LaRusso for help.” Robby suggested softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all stared at him incredulously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ask LaRusso for help? Go begging to my worst enemy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hates Kreese too.” Robby explained. “He doesn’t want to fight - but if he can help some other way...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This whole mess started because of your rivalry.” Miguel chimed in. “So maybe to fix it, you need to put that aside.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did they plan this? The two of them together? That wasn’t possible, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it.” Johnny said, slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s all he had to say for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So talking worked after all, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Johnny thought as Carmen and Miguel left. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe not all the way. Maybe it didn’t solve everything. But it was a start. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back.” Johnny told Robby before rushing out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caught up to them as they were going into their own apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carmen!” Johnny yelled and they turned around. “Can we… talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, uncertainly, before sending Miguel in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let Miguel get caught up in this.” She said, firmly. “Whatever you are planning to do, keep him out of it. Nothing you say will change my mind on that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll see about that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Johnny thought nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I wanted to talk about.” He said. “You were right in there, okay? We should’ve made the boys talk things out ages ago. Hell, maybe I should’ve talked things out with Daniel ages ago too - then this whole mess could’ve been avoided.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen nodded, waiting for him to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering...” Johnny continued. “If we could do the same thing. Talk things out. Make it right. The two of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen pursed her lips and her rejection was obvious even before she said anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t work like that, Johnny.” She shook her head. “This is different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to go - and maybe it was the disappointment that made him speak up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being a hypocrite. You know that?” Johnny spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen turned on him angrily, but he went on. “So everybody is supposed to forgive and forget except for you? You are the only one allowed to carry a grudge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see the anger in her eyes and he waited for her to tear him a new one. To list all the reasons why it wasn’t the same and why he didn’t deserve her forgiveness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I’ll think about it.” That’s all she had to say for now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He’d wanted to wait until things were good again. But Carmen wasn’t a big fan of keeping secrets. And it wasn’t like things weren’t better now. Not all the way to good, but they were getting there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His new dojo - Lawrence Karate - was doing well enough. A lot of his old students were back - even some who’d joined Kreese. They’d felt angry and betrayed, but Kreese’s brand of violence wasn’t for everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>LaRusso had loaned him the money for it, in exchange for taking on some of his students. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>They were my students first.</span>
  </em>
  <span>). And he stopped by every now and then to make sure Johnny’s lessons were on the up and up - but other than that, he mostly left them alone. The guy seemed changed somehow after his trip to Okinawa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he’d be able to count Miguel among his students soon. He was almost walking normally now and he was close to getting Carmen to relent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Robby didn’t join this dojo either. He had given up fighting, he said. Besides, a lot of Johnny’s students still hated him and he didn’t want to be the cause of another conflict. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially with Kreese still skulking around. He might’ve lost a few students, but his Cobra Kai was still going strong and Johnny knew it’d only be a matter of time before he got up to his old shit again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, all in all, things were far from great. But they were good enough and they were getting better. And that’s why Johnny let Carmen convince him to tell the boys about them over dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… we’ve been dating for a few weeks.” Johnny said awkwardly. “And we thought it was time that we told you. That we’ve been seeing each-other… and we are together...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel looked pleasantly surprised. “That’s great. Mom. Sensei. I’m happy for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby didn’t look like he cared at all. “Yeah - happy for you.” He said, pushing the food around on his plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was up with him. He’d seemed dejected all day. Was this about Carmen?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We want all of us to be on the same page about this.” Carmen said, cautiously. “You boys come first, alright. If you have a problem with this then tell us and we’ll figure it out. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t.” Miguel said immediately and then glared at Robby like he was daring him to contradict. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Robby’s mind was clearly somewhere else. He didn’t answer until he noticed everyone looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” He said with a start. “No - I don’t have a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>problem though, Johnny realized. Maybe not with this but there was something going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby, are you sure?” Johnny asked. “You don’t exactly look happy about it. If you don’t like this, you have to tell - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that.” He said immediately. Then he sighed. “I saw mom today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words sent a chill through Johnny. Shannon had gotten out of rehab a while ago, but she hadn’t come to take Robby back. She needed to focus on herself, she’d said. She needed to learn how to take care of herself before she could take care of someone else. Even so, Johnny lived in dread of the day she’d show up to claim her rights as the mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is she doing?” Carmen asked sweetly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Robby shrugged. “She met a guy in one of her meetings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny was proud of the fact that he didn’t roll his eyes. But there must have been something on his face because Robby defended his mother immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like that.” He said. “He’s giving her a job. Personal Assistant. He’s a rich guy - CEO or something - and it’s a good job. Good salary and benefits and everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great.” Johnny said. “Good for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s in Sacramento.” Robby added. “She has to move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That explained the long face. As neglectful as she was, Shannon had still been there for Robby and Robby loved her for it. Her moving away was not going to be easy on him. As relieved as Johnny was at the prospect of his ex going far, far away, he still understood his son’s pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby stayed quiet for the rest of the dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was going to be okay. Johnny was going to make it okay. Sure Robby would miss his mom at first, but it won’t be for long. Johnny would give the kid everything he needed. He had his second chance as a father now and he wasn’t going to screw it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheer up.” He told Robby after they got home. “You’ll still see her. You can visit her for holidays and vacations. It won’t be so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to comfort him with a hand on the shoulder, but Robby pulled away, not meeting his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to bring it up during dinner.” He said, quietly. “But mom asked me to go with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny’s stomach dropped. She could never let Johnny have what she wanted, could she? He was barely getting to know his son and now she was trying to take that away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll figure it out.” Johnny said, his mind going through the possibilities. “I’m not gonna let her take you away from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was an addict. They could use that. The judge wouldn’t grant custody to an addict, would he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand.” Robby clarified. “She asked me if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go with her. And I said yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Johnny a minute to understand that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… want to leave?” He asked, nonplussed. “But Robby, your whole life is here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll start a new one there.” Robby shrugged. “New school. New friends. Maybe a new job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny kept shaking his head, trying to comprehend it. But all he kept coming back to was “why?”. Why would Robby want to leave? Things were good with them, weren’t they? He’d been a good father to Robby this time around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things haven’t been good for me here, dad. Not for a long time.” Robby explained, as if he could read his mind. “Everyone at school either hates me or is afraid of me. I’m the crazy guy who almost killed someone. I have no friends - and the teachers don’t like me either. I have to watch my back constantly, wondering when the next attack is gonna come. I don’t want to live like this. A new city - a new school - I could start over. Nobody would know me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you are just gonna run from it all?” Johnny finally found his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Why not?” Robby shrugged. “What am I gonna win if I stay and fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can win your life back.” Johnny argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby shook his head sadly. “Mr. Larusso isn’t going to teach me karate ever again. Sam won’t even talk to me. And I don’t want to ruin things for you either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t.” Johnny said firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Miguel still doesn’t like me. None of your students do.” Robby replied. “And… Carmen doesn’t either. She still sees me as the guy who almost killed her son. She might put up with me but she'd be much happier if I went away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny wished he could argue with that. But he couldn’t lie - not when Carmen herself had told him how she felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying Johnny, I really am.” She’d said. “But every time I see him, all I see is Miguel lying there in the hospital. I’ll get past it. I promise. Someday...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This could be a good thing for everyone.” Robby said. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No - not for me. I want you here with me. I need you here. We’re just starting to get to know each-other.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re gonna visit right?” Johnny asked, grasping at straws. “Weekends. And holidays. Sacramento’s not that far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m not coming back.” Robby shook his head firmly. “Dad - mom isn’t making me go. I want to go. I don’t want to be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny slumped down on the couch, defeated. He’d been fooling himself, thinking he could make Robby happy. The kid had been through too much here for that to happen. Maybe a new start was the best thing for him. But if it meant losing him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want us to go back to how we used to be.” Johnny pleaded. “We are finally putting things right with each-other. I don’t want to lose that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t.” Robby reassured him. “I promise that I’ll pick up if you call this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t good enough. Johnny knew exactly how that was going to play out. They’d start with half an hour conversations every day and then both the frequency and length would decline as Robby got busy with his new life. And by the end of the year Johnny would be lucky to have five minutes in a month. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or...” Robby said, thoughtfully. “You could come with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny sat there in stunned silence. Leave LA? He’d lived there his whole life. Everything he knew and cared about was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… can’t.” Johnny shook his head. “My work’s here. The dojo...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can open one in Sacramento.” Robby shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… I can’t afford it.” Johnny argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that the only reason?” Robby asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, that wasn’t it. Money had always been an issue for him. He’d never had enough, but he always figured a way out anyway. If he really wanted to move to Sacramento and open a dojo there, he’d find a way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t leave my students.” Johnny explained. “They need me. If I abandon them now, Kreese will...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby nodded sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No - don’t look at me like that. Don’t act like I’m abandoning you. You are the one leaving. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby, you can’t ask me to do this.” Johnny pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d never </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.” Robby replied flatly. “If you want to be around me then… that’s the way. It’s up to you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want that.” Johnny insisted. “I want that more than anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Robby shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny's eyes darted as if looking for an escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How would that even work?" He asked desperately. "You won't be living with me, would you? You'd stay with your mom. And I'm not moving in with her. So am I gonna share custody - keep you moving between us? Are you gonna join my dojo there? What happens when you graduate and go away to college in two years? I'll be stuck there without you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't have the answers, dad." Robby replied. "And I don't know how it's all gonna work out. This is about figuring out what you want. I know what I want in my life and now you need to do the same."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dammit. Why was this happening all over again? Every time he came close to getting what he wanted, life found a way to take it all from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No - not everything. He had a choice to make here. He had to choose what - who - he wanted more in his life. On one hand he had Miguel and Carmen and his students. On the other, there was Robby. If he chose Robby, he’d have to give up the rest - break-up with Carmen, abandon his students… leave Miguel behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if he didn’t choose Robby… after all the times he’d failed his son… he'd just end up proving what Robby had feard all along. That Johnny didn't actually care about him all that much. That he always had more important things in life he'd rather focus on. Robby wouldn't show it, but it would hurt him.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wouldn’t be any more chances. And he wouldn’t deserve one either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to decide now. He had to figure out what - or who - he could live without.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>END.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes - this is the end. </p><p>What do you think Johnny would choose? Or should choose?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>